


Loving You? It's Explosive.

by Penrose_Forgeries



Series: Ice Cold Flames [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor - All Media Types
Genre: Abuse, Bucky has issues, Destructive Relationship, Established Relationship, Loki Has Issues, M/M, They love each other, bruce is a good listener, but they dont always handle things well, dark themes, loki doesnt like the name "bucky", mutually abusive relationship, song quote
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-18
Updated: 2017-11-18
Packaged: 2019-02-03 20:30:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12755646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Penrose_Forgeries/pseuds/Penrose_Forgeries
Summary: "And now we're cryin' and lovin'And now we're fightin' and touchin'Feels like I'm making love to the enemy" - Small Doses"Sometimes Loki didn’t give Bucky the space he needed. Sometimes Bucky didn’t just wait out Loki’s words. Sometimes the avengers were reminded that while the two looked like puppies in love on the good days, on the bad days those puppies had teeth. And both knew how to bite to kill."AKA the one where Bruce patches up Bucky and Bucky tries to explain.





	Loving You? It's Explosive.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey so I've been wanting to write something for these two for ages. 
> 
> This does imply that they hurt each other but I don't really think it's a typical abusive relationship? More that they just don't know how to express themselves sometimes and end up fighting...
> 
> But yeah this does imply abuse so please be safe and don't read if you get triggered but such themes <3

Loving You? It’s Explosive.

  
~~  
Oh, baby, you’re the one they warned about  
Now I just can't do without  
Baby, it's my appetite you feed

  
And now we're cryin' and lovin'  
And now we're fightin' and touchin'  
Feels like I'm making love to the enemy  
I can only take you in small doses, small doses

  
Loving you, it's explosive, you know this  
\- Small Doses, Bebe Rexha  
~~

  
If there was a word for what they were it was ‘explosive’.

  
At least that’s what Bruce thought as he was putting stitches in Bucky’s side from where Loki had stabbed him.

  
When the two of them were good they were incredible, they seemed to be a twisted match made in heaven. Loki was able to read Bucky perfectly, he knew when the man was lying about being fine and he always seemed to know what he needed. He understood that sometimes Bucky just needed to be left alone and he was okay with that, something Steve struggled with.

  
Conversely, Bucky was incredibly good at waiting out Loki’s temperamental moods. His quiet patience proved to be exactly what was needed when Loki lashed out or said things that were hurtful. The former soldier understood that when he calmed down Loki would regret what he said and would apologize, and then Bucky would be able to find out what exactly was wrong. Thor, for all his persistence when it came to his little brother, could never seem to reach the point where Loki was ready to talk.

  
The two of them had been through horrors that no one else could possibly comprehend and they needed someone to understand. They found that in each other.

  
Bruce had once asked Loki about their relationship, after one of their particularly bad fights that had left the god too weak to heal himself. Bruce had had to step in before he bled out, Bucky right next to him to make sure he would be alright, and he had simply shrugged and told him, “We are two uniquely fucked up individuals who have been forced together in a small space. I have no doubt that had we not fallen in love we would have killed each other.”

  
At the time Bucky had looked at Loki with such love and guilt in his eyes and Loki had smiled back in a gentle way that he only seemed capable of when he was looking at Bucky. But given the circumstances Bruce had to wonder if the two of them truly did love each other.

  
Their relationship was explosive.

When it was bad it was _bad_.

  
Sometimes Loki didn’t give Bucky the space he needed. Sometimes Bucky didn’t just wait out Loki’s words. Sometimes the avengers were reminded that while the two looked like puppies in love on the good days, on the bad days those puppies had teeth. And both knew how to bite to kill.

  
Bucky sighed softly, drawing Bruce’s troubled mind back into the present. “Bruce. I can hear you judging me.”

  
“I didn’t say anything!” Bruce replied quickly, still a little bit afraid of what Bucky was capable of.

  
“Look… I know that you guys don’t approve of us fighting, but I mean… couples do that.” The usually quiet man defended lamely with a small shrug.

  
Bruce stared at him.

  
Bucky broke eye contact first.

  
“…Okay so maybe most couples don’t fight with guns and knives but it works for us.” The brunet argued, looking back at him. “Loki… he drives me insane but I love him. And I know he loves me and sometimes, on the worst days, that’s all I have to hold on to. I know Lo keeps up his typical devil may care mask around you guys but I’ve _seen_ him, the real him. I’ve seen him when he is at his absolute worst, I’ve seen him when he has wakes up from nightmares screaming and not knowing where he is, I’ve seen him when he is too drained of energy to stand let alone do anything. I have seen him when he is completely vulnerable. And he has seen me at my worst too. In those moments he has never left me and I’ve never left him. He drives me insane but he is my rock when I feel completely untethered. I know it probably doesn’t make sense to you or the others but…”  
“But you love him and that’s enough.” Bruce finished softly. He was amazed that Bucky had opened up so willingly to him, it may have been because of the pain killers in his system or perhaps the pain he could still see in Bucky’s stormy eyes.

  
The man nodded as Bruce finished his stitches and secured a bandage over them carefully. “Yeah exactly. Hey, um… can this stay between us?” Bucky asked a little sheepishly as Bruce leaned back.

  
“What you said or the fight?” Bruce asked with a raised brow.

With a faint smirk Bucky replied, “Both.”

  
Chuckling the scientist nodded, “Yeah alright. I won’t tell anyone.”

  
“Thanks.” The soldier said as he stood and tested the pull of the stitches before pulling his shirt back on.

  
The door slid open and Bruce made himself busy as Loki entered the room, his head low and guilt radiating off him in waves. “Hey…”

  
Bucky didn’t say anything as he walked over slowly, giving the god plenty of time to pull away if he wanted, and pulled Loki into a tight hug. The god of mischief had a bruise on his cheek that was slowly fading as his magic healed it. For it to be taking this long though Bruce didn’t want to know about the other injuries he must have received… ‘ _Guns and Knives…_ ’

  
“I’m truly sorry James.” Loki said quietly, Bruce would have missed it had the lab not been so silent.

  
“It’s okay, you were angry and I was upset and it all just spiralled.” Bucky replied in a gentle tone as he pulled back enough to press their foreheads together.

  
A moment of quiet understanding passed between the couple. Everything was okay, all was forgiven.

Loki closed the small distance to press his lips to Bucky’s as if to solidify that fact.

  
Their relationship in a word was ‘explosive’. But then with two people as damaged and unstable as them, maybe that was the only way they knew how to be. But they loved each other, and for them it was enough. If any two people could make an explosion look like fireworks, it would be them.


End file.
